Not Ashamed
by MalfoyLady
Summary: Tradução. Hermione chega gritando no dormitório, com raiva do seu 'ex'-namorado. Quem é ele e porque ela está com tanta raiva? Será que eles vão conseguir se acertar. Original by Kait-Lynn23.


**Nota da autora:** Apenas uma coisinha que surgiu na minha mente um dia. OOC!

Nada me pertence.

* * *

**  
Not Ashamed by Kait-Lynn23**

_Estúpido, vil, sem vergonha, miserável, o pior tipo de ser humano! UGH!_

Aqueles eram os pensamentos que corriam pela mente de Hermione Granger enquanto ela subia até seu dormitório. Ela passou pela porta e começou a jogar coisas para todos os lados, enquanto murmurava coisas terríveis sobre seu ex-namorado.

"COMO ELE OUSA!! E na frente de todo mundo!" Ela gritou.

Hermione estava tão consumida pela raiva que nem ouviu Lilá Brown entrar no dormitório. Lilá ficou parada assistindo ao surto da amiga. _O que diabos deu nela? Ela enlouqueceu. Talvez ela finalmente tenha sucumbido a todo o estudo._

"Hermione, um... você está bem?" Lilá perguntou timidamente.

"O que há de errado com os garotos? Eles planejam te machucar ou eles são idiotas demais pra perceberem o que estão fazendo?" Hermione praticamente gritou.

Lilá ficou perdida, sem saber como responder. Então ela resolveu tirar Hermione de dentro do dormitório. Afinal de contas, ela estava destruindo o lugar.

"Hermione, eu não sei bem o que te deixou tão chateada, mas por que nós não vamos até o lago ou qualquer outro lugar pra que você possa desabafar melhor?" Lilá perguntou.

Hermione ficou parada, respirando profundamente. Olhou ao redor do quarto só agora percebendo o estrago que tinha causado.

"Oh, Lilá, me desculpe! Eu não pretendia bagunçar todo o quarto."

"Não tem com o que se preocupar." Lilá disse enquanto balançava sua varinha, colocando ordem no local. "Agora vamos."

Hermione seguiu Lilá pelas escadas até saírem do salão comunal. Ela estava se sentindo bem melhor sabendo que poderia desabafar com alguém quando colidiu em algo e caiu no chão.

"Que diabos, Granger! Olha por onde anda." Soou a voz desdenhosa de Draco Malfoy.

_Oh, realmente perfeito, tudo o que eu precisava agora._

"Qual diabos é o seu problema, Malfoy? Você é absolutamente terrível. Sua doninha idiota." Hermione gritou.

"Relaxa, Granger. Não tem porque estourar comigo."

Lilá sentiu que aquele era um bom momento para interferir, vendo que Hermione estava prestes a explodir. "Malfoy, agora não é uma boa hora. Ela estava gritando sobre o... ex-namorado dela, e ela parece realmente chateada."

Malfoy fuzilou Hermione com um olhar. "Seu ex-namorado huh? Eu nem sabia que você tinha um namorado. Posso saber o que o pobre cara fez pra você acabar com ele?"

"Ele é um ser humano terrível que teve a coragem de beijar uma vadia na frente da metade da escola!" Hermione cuspiu as palavras enquanto retornava o olhar que Malfoy a direcionava.

"Mesmo? Você parou pra pensar que talvez ele não a beijou, mas ela beijou ele e talvez ele a tenha afastado? Você realmente não devia chegar a conclusões precipitadas, Granger." Malfoy deu um sorrisinho zombeteiro que só serviu para deixar Hermione ainda mais irritada.

"Não, ele a beijou porque ele tem vergonha de admitir que está comigo." A raiva da morena desapareceu e ela ficou triste com aquela conclusão.

Lilá viu o sorrisinho de Draco desaparecer e ele se aproximar de Hermione. Toda essa cena ficava cada vez mais esquisita.

"Você realmente acha que o seu namorado tem vergonha de você?" ele perguntou calmamente. Hermione estava prestes a responder, mas não teve a chance. Logo que abriu a boca, Malfoy se inclinou e a beijou.

Lilá ficou congelada em seu lugar. Seu queixo caído e seus olhos arregalados. Draco Malfoy estava beijando Hermione Granger!

Draco se afastou de Hermione e encostou sua testa na dela. "Eu NÃO tenho vergonha de você. Você é maravilhosa, linda, inteligente, embora um pouco louca." Hermione o olhou, emburrada.

"E eu não beijei aquela garota. Ela me beijou, e se você tivesse ficado por mais um segundo, teria me visto empurrar ela pra longe de mim. Você sabe que eu te amo."

Hermione sorriu pro loiro com lágrimas nos olhos. "Eu também te amo. Desculpa se eu dei uma de louca."

"Linda, você sempre dá uma de louca." Draco falou entre risos.

Hermione o olhou com raiva e ele simplesmente sorriu. Eles haviam esquecido completamente que Lilá estava a apenas um metro de distância.

"OH, MERLIN! Vocês dois estão namorando! Quando isso aconteceu? Como isso aconteceu? Quem sabe?" Lilá gritou. "Eu tenho que contra pra Parvati." E antes que Draco ou Hermione pudessem pelo menos abrir a boca pra falar alguma coisa, a loira já tinha saído correndo em direção ao Salão Principal.

"Bom, parece que nosso segredo vai ser revelado." Hermione disse tranquilamente.

Draco olhou para ela. "Já não era sem tempo." Ele a segurou pela mão e seguiu o mesmo caminho que Lilá tinha feito.

Mal chegaram as portas do Grande Salão e a voz de Ron Weasley ressoou:

"**O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ QUE DIZER COM 'ELA ESTÁ NAMORANDO DRACO MALFOY?**"

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** Aew... mas uma short traduzida... fazia tempo que eu não postava nada. Espero que gostem, eu achei fofinha... mas enfim, eu gosto de tudo que envolva Dramione. Brigaaaaada ao meu baby por ter betado, Tha ;* and thanks to Kait-Lynn23 who let me translate it!

Comentários gente!!!!! ;D


End file.
